(Rough) My littlesister and I cant get together!
by devg
Summary: This is the unofficial story, place where I can post my rough storys so you can get an idea of whats happening for the official! Go read OFFICAL 1st Can these two siblings get over the fact that they almost hooked up? Kyosuke runs away only to be saved by lightning fast Kirino! This is chapter 2 of my previous work, but I dont consider it my official as Id like to slow things down


UPDATE - THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER 2 IS OUT FOR IMOUTO WIFE. Please go and read that instead, this is just my rought story. Imouto wife chapter 2! It is alot differient from this!

Chapter 2 - This is not the official official, I just put it together but havnt gone over it enough! I will release the final version with MUCH CHANGE, in 1-2 days. Just wanted to put something out there! I dont think I grapsed the characters as well in this but thats because of barely edits, Ha! Writing is pretty hard, I wont lie! Anyways tell me what you guys think! I do realize the ending was a bit rushed but, I lost concentration haha, anyways enjoy

Chapter 2 is here, Kyosuke finally puts on his moves but does it turn out well? I am looking for people to review/edit or even suggest some creative ideas but none the less here we go! Excuse the rough draft, I will release a better version of every chapter apon the following weeks, these are so I can change it around more easily if I do decide to change the story!

That following night when my parents fell asleep, I crept out of my room and slowly but reassuringly walked towards Kirino's room in anticipation of the night to follow. I didn't know what to expect, She really caught me off this time. I know I should just stay back this time but my curiosity couldn't allow me to stay still.

*Knock, Knock*

"Kirino, I'm coming in" I said with my lips along the door to make the faintest yet audible sound possible.

I reached for the door and it surely was open, as I entered Kirino greeted me with

"Baka aniki, don't come in so un-announced"

Jheeze she comes in to my room, but I can't do the same? What a troublesome sister, but then again knowing my sisters hobby's I should really knock. In no way is she an ordinary girl, her looks, her smarts even her interests are extro-oridinary.

Closing the door behind me, I felt a shiver going down my spine. I had a bad feeling about the night to come.

Her room seemed to look a little different, her pink bed was emphasized in my eyes while everything else seemed to have a different colour more faded color. I don't know if it was in my head because of what happened with her, but Kirino seems more womanly all of a sudden.

As I looked up to Kirino, her smile made me feel at ease for this internal bad omen I had stirring in me. Apon closer inspection of her smile, she seems to be wearing a shiny lip gloss this time… I had to speak with her about that.

"Ano…About what happened earlier-"

"Hahh!? That was acting, yep! You sis-con don't get the wrong idea" Kirino Interrupted

Though relieved at hearing her say that, I felt regret stern at my conscious as well.. At that moment my heart sank a little further down to my stomach

"I- I see" I let out nervously

Acting, Yah… I'm sure that's there was to it. I looked at Kirino who was standing infront of me. She had a small pile of papers clinged to her small fingers. Her delicate fingers, coated with a soft blend of pink and white nail polish on her nails. She really did look cute.

"A-About my novel…." She said under her breath while handing me the stack of 10 papers.

I accepted them with a smirk on my face to see, does she really have such high hopes in her brothers literacy skills? For once I felt a bit superior to her.

"No wait" She grabs them back. Blushing she hands one of them over to me.

"I need your advise… I don't know what to write here"

I read the first line of the page

_Two hearts becoming one, the soul they shared finally combining. Suna kissed his sister…_

HAH? What the hell is this, What kind of hidden meaning is she trying to instigate? How the hell am I supposed to tell her what to write when I never even came into these types of situations.

"How the hell would I know" I said irritably

"Baka! That's why it's an acting scene."

"What the hell what kind of acting are we doing!" Jheeze does she ever think before she talks

"You kissed me you hentai, at least play it out a bit more!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN"

Grabbing me with both hands on my caller

"Ano! Didn't you say you loved me?"

"THAT WAS ACTING YOU IDIOT"

"Tch.. You didn't know it was acting… y-you… BAKA!" she was about to cry again

Looking at her like this, I don't know what the hell to do anymore

*boom* The sound of thunder surrounded the area

I grabbed her again by the loose part of her shirt near her neck, leaned in closer and closer until her blue eyes were staring an inch from mine. I watched as I saw her close them, licking her lips awaiting for me to do my job. I assured myself that this was acting and it was only for that purpose.

"K-Kirino.. ahh…I"

I pressed my lips against hers, while lowering my hands from her collar sliding to her shoulders, feeling her soft silky skin. Small bits of electricity jolted through her body making her shiver from the embrace, rallying them to me. I felt her tongue slowly, yet carelessly enter the crevice of my mouth. I responded with the same jester"

"Ahh..." *huff* Kirino moaned

Shit this is bad; I'm letting myself get carried away. The same thing again, but this time I started it. Just when I'm about to let go Kirino sucks on my tongue, my saliva slowly draining away, driving me to the edge. I couldn't take it anymore.

My grip got more aggressive against Kirino, I pushed her forward and forward until we were at the corner of her bed, as I broke the kiss and back away to see her blushing face.

"Aniki….. That's enough, I have enough data" Kirino murmured under her heavy breath, while turning away to hide her embarrassment

My senses were gone and I was in pure ecstasy

"Kirino, I love you" I said aggressively, the cursed statement that shouldn't ever be uttered between siblings

I pushed her on her bed, her back positioned alongside her mattress. I reached my hands creeping slowly beneath her shirt, in an attempt to pull it over.

"..St-STOP!" I heard Kirino squeal, as I paid no attention and proceeded to put my efforts of getting it off her head.

There she laid in her naked attire. My sight blinded with her toned, fit body.

I Buryed myself into her soft supple breasts, While Kirino screamed in ecstasy "Kyahh"

That cute voice unleashed my natural instincts.

I proceeded to launch my hands behind her shirt in an attempt to open the cute white bra she had on, her small humble breast were right in front of my view. I could see her toned flat stomach she mercilessly worked out by track and yoga.

I unclipped her brah, and yanked it off. The beast in me couldn't control my self until I saw her tears flow to her stomach. I slowly raised my head from the comfort of her exposed breasts lying on the bed to see my sisters grieving face, tears streaming from both eye lids.

"K-Kirino…. Sorry"

My heart began to break as to the site at what I had done to my poor imouto. Is this what I come to? Almost fucking my sister, In disgust in ran out of the room. Desceneded the stairs and ran the fuck outside. The wind blew ferouciously, Rain pouring as hard as can be, imitating the sad and vile act I did.

I was about to break down in the middle of the street when suddenly

*HONK HONK*

A car came racing towards me, Is this it? Am I going to die with such a vile crime?

Suddenly I see kirinos face, screaming to move

She raced to me with her lighting fast speed developed by track and tackled me out of the way seconds before the car came. Her elbow grazing it and bleeding it

"W-why"? I asked confusingly as to the action she performed for me

Tears flowing from Kirinos face " B-Baka aniki, Baka baka baka baka! What did you plan on doing by killing your self?!"

I wasn't trying to kill my self… as I sat there laying on pavement with kirinos hands wrapped on my waist, her head deeply into my chest crying away.. I felt even more troubled at the action I just commited

"Kirino… I.. I couldn't stop"

"THEN TAKE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY, Waaaaah" Kirino cryed outloud

Still in her short blue shorts and her rushed pink blouse that she put back on after I threw it… " How… How do I do that?"

"You perverted sis-con! You said you love me then show it"

"KIRINO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE SAYING"

"I don't care… I- I- HATE YOU BAKA, I hate you so much it hurts, everytime I see you my chest starts hurting, everytime you ignore me to talk to manami, I hate you, I hate you!"

What is she saying? Is this hate?

"Take responsibility you idiot, you kissed me!" Pouding away to my chest she said

".."

"Be… Only mine…"

What?! What the hell did she just say? Be hers? She cant mean it like that.

"Kirino… I.-"

"-Kyosuke.. I love you"

What was this feeling, this intense feeling as I looked into the blushing face of my cute little sister. Was this what love was?

" I love you to.."

"Im so happy!"

Kirino stood up, wiped her self of the dirt on the floor. Her soaken shirt and hair really brought out the beauty of her long bare feet legs. She ran all this way and saved my life, Im such a fool. How do I pay her back"

"Kirino…. Can I come back home?"

Almost snapping out of that lovey-dovey attitude, kirino snapped at me. "Tch, Baka! Of course you can come, its your house to"

I began helplessly crying on the floor, this warm hearted girl was kirino, My younger sister… I love'd her very much but scared at the same time. Does she understand what kind of trouble we were going to get in if we continue this kind of relationship. At that time I couldn't think of anything as she extended her hand towards me. She sharply blushed as I grabbed it. Turning towards me, she wiped my face with her hands. She only worsened the matter but having her soft fragile hands on me was enough to stop my crying.

I didn't deserve her, I don't know why this happened but I am so happy right now.

"Aniki…. Lets go home" She smiled

I got up and held her hands and walked home…

Wait for chapter 3

Don't forget to comment, Feed back actually means a lot! Will there relationship last? What troubles will they be facing!


End file.
